deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage vs Yang Xiao Long
Description Mortal Kombat vs RWBY, which of these two thrill-seeking martial artists will win in a brutal fight to the death? Interlude Wiz: Whether it's a zombie apocalypse or just a normal battle, everyone has a preferred weapon. Boomstick: Some people like guns, some like swords, but some prefer their fists. Wiz: Like these two. Boomstick: Johnny Cage, the actor turned into defender of Earthrealm. Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, high school student and one of the members of the group they call RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat 11 Main Theme - A Matter of Time) Wiz: In the world of Mortal Kombat, you'd expect to see some strange fighters. You could see Goro, the four armed beast, Scorpion, the ninja from hell. Boomstick: Or Johnny Cage, the movie star. ''' Wiz: Johnny Cage was once a Hollywood movie star, producing flashy special effects and stupid, over-the-top stunts. '''Boomstick: But like most actors, Johnny eventually fell out of the spotlight. See, people were getting tired of his dumb films and critics said that, despite what Cage has said, he didn't do his own stunts. Wiz: To prove himself, he entered the deadly Mortal Kombat tournament, despite not knowing what he was originally getting into, he was invaluable in the defense of Earthrealm. Boomstick: Yeah, the lightning-god Raiden really needed help. Shao Kahn was one tourney win away from taking over Earthrealm, and even though Cage didn't know what the tournament was, he was recruited to stop Shao Kahn. Wiz: And suprising even himself, Cage was pretty adept at this sort of thing. He's trained in and mastered 4 different martial arts like Karate, Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do, Shinto Ryu and Shorin Ryu. Boomstick: He has a bunch of weapons like brass knuckles, a bowie knife, an assault rifle and pistol, and even nunchakus! Wiz: However, Johnny Cages greatest weapon stems from his own bloodline. Johnny is a descendent of a Mediterranean war cult, who bred and trained warrior's to fight with gods. Boomstick: Wait, Johnny was alive in the Mediterranean times? Holy hell! Wiz: No. The Mediterranean war cult used a mysterious green energy to fight along the gods. Johnny can use these powers as a shield from attacks from gods, fire bolts of energy and he can even use it to amplify the power of his attacks, meaning that he could certainly fight evenly with the universe's greatest fighters. Boomstick: But just in case, Johnny has a few moves to get him out of trouble. He can fire plasmic energy balls at you, knock you in the air with the Eclipse and Flipkick, and punch you into the air with a Shadow Uppercut. Wiz: His trademark move, the Shadow Kick is a speedy and forceful kick which can knock almost anyone to the ground. Boomstick: He has a Red-Shadow mode, which increases his power if he's about to die, explosive sunglasses and he can send out yellow clones of himself to perform a couple of moves for him, namely the Shadow Kick and Plasmic Bolt. Wiz: But Cage's greatest move doesn't come from his Shadow powers. Since he's still just a mortal man, he came up with a move to take care of anyone if he's in danger. Boomstick: You all know what it is. It's the Nut Punch! The Nutcracker! The Split Punch, whatever you want to call it. It doesn't matter, Cage just punches you in the balls! ''' Wiz: He sometimes even uses his brass knuckles and Shadow energy to amplify his attacks, while this attack isn't as effective on women, the power of the punch is still there. '''Boomstick: But does he even need to power up with his Shadow energy? He's already strong enough to chop through diamond and break bones on his own! Wiz: With the Shadow Energy, he's able to rip torso's off, kick through somebody, impaling them, he can punch heads off and punch someone in the nuts so hard they rip in half. Boomstick: Woah. ''' Wiz: Cage is strong enough to chop through a chunk of titanium and a block of diamond, which we previously determined to require almost 50 million joules of energy. '''Boomstick: Ouch. He's can punch with a minimum force of over 1000 newtons, which is the minimum amount of energy needed to cause decapitation. Wiz: He can even, somehow, punch of three human heads and rip someone in half. Boomstick: He's tough enough to survive falling 15 meters onto concrete, he even got back up and fought Scorpion, who he beat. ' Wiz: He can resist being frozen by Sub-Zero, who freezes and kills almost any normal human, he was able to survive being simultaneously burnt and frozen by Scorpion's hellfire and Sub-Zero's ice beam, without a scratch. '''Boomstick: And don't even try to pull the 'the fire melted the ice' stuff, because there's not a drop of water of Johnny when he stands back up. ' Wiz: He's beaten many bulletproof people like Baraka and he even beat Shinnok in a one-to-one battle, who's maximum power is almost 270 tons of TNT. '''Boomstick: He's even fast enough to dodge point black gunfire from an M4 carbine, which has a muzzle velocity of 2,970 feet per second! Damn! Wiz: Despite all this, Cage is a mortal man, and can be put down by normal things like bullets and knives. They have before, and his Inner Power is only unlocked when a loved one is in danger, or when he's facing a god. Boomstick: He's also a pretty big pain in the ass. He constantly annoys people with his quick-witted puns and jokes. ' Wiz: But he wouldn't be an ass forever, he eventually settled down with Sonya Blade, and had a daughter named Cassie, he was even annoyed so much by his younger self that he slapped him. '''Boomstick: He had new success in his films called 'Mortal Kombat', detailing his adventures. However, he never got tired of defending Earthrealm from Shao Kahn and his alien forces. ' (Johnny Cage: I'm not sure what just happened to me, but I am sure of this: You don't even think of hurting her.) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY - Episode 1 theme) Wiz: In a world full of evil Grimm monsters, where almost every weapon doubles as a gun, it's important to have people that protect you. '''Boomstick: These people are the Huntsmen and Huntresses, who have trained their whole lives to fight the Grimm. They apparently learned this at a high school...? I don't understand either. Wiz: After her mother mysteriously died, Yang Xiao Long trained under her uncle named Qrow Branwen, she was accepted into Beacon Academy. Boomstick: Where she learned how to be a badass! Seriously, you can't walk 3 feet into Beacon Academy without seeing crazy stuff like transforming scythes and sniper rifles. Man, I'd be just perfect for that school. I mean, come on! She even has a motorcycle named Bumblebee. Wiz: While she may seem like your average anime girl, making puns and being generally happy, she has a dark past, which involved having her arm cut off and suffering PTSD, for months. Boomstick: Ouch. But she got a cool robot arm, so it's all better now, right? Wiz: No kidding. Hey, a cybernetic arm is much better than a real arm. I should know. Anyway, a thrill seeker at heart and an expert fighter, she was more than destined to become a part of the coloured group known as RWBY, led by Ruby. Boomstick: Yay, make it more confusing. Wiz: Yang's fighting style is aggressive and focuses on just punching everything in her sight. While Yang might be a little brash, she's certainly no pushover. Boomstick: But she doesn't rely on her fists during a fight. Her Ember Celica's are two shotgun bracelets that fire bolts of kinetic energy. ''' Wiz: She can use the momentum of the Ember Celica to propel herself forwards, boosting her speed, or upwards, giving her a boost in her jump, she can even push herself far enough into the air to punch birds out the sky. '''Boomstick: The Ember Celica holds 12 shots, which can either be explosive or long-ranged. It's built into her cybernetic arm, which increases the power of her jumps. It also makes a beautiful sound. And she has two of these babies! Wiz: Actually, she doesn't. While she used to have two, she since lost them, and a new one had to be fitted into her cybernetic arm, which she can retract and activate at will. Boomstick: Wh-What? How does someone lose a wrist-mounted shotgun? Wiz: But she also has another power, activated at all times, her Aura is a full-body forcefield which absorbs damage, heals minor wounds and allows her to block deadly attacks. However, Yang's Aura gives her another power: Her Semblance. Boomstick: Her Semblance allows her to absorb attacks and punch back with the same amount of force, and it isn't limited to physical attacks, although, Yang must remain awake to absorb power. Wiz: Yang also has no special shield and feel the full brunt of any attack, while her Aura is described at a forcefield, it will not stop her from feeling pain. Boomstick: Also, her Aura has a limit. If someone is able to overpower her, enough attacks will eventually decay the Aura, allowing for a fatal blow. Wiz: Yang is strong enough to punch people through solid concrete pillars, even without the Ember Celica. She's strong enough to push a car back simply from punching it, and she's strong enough to hold the mouth of a Nevermore open. Boomstick: Yang is fast enough to dodge point-blank gunfire, and tough enough to survive falling from 10000 meters in the air, which we previously said is about 50 tons of TNT, and she just walked it off! ' Wiz: She can beat a whole gang simultaneously, she once fought monsters for a full day, but was taken town by an Ice-cream lady because she was tired. '''Boomstick: Ha. ' Wiz: While Yang might be someone you don't want to cross, she isn't perfect, not in any way. Like we said earlier, her Aura can be bypassed or even decayed if someone is able to surpass her and she has some serious PTSD because of her arm. '''Boomstick: Her PTSD is symbolised by her left arm shaking slightly, which can distract her. Serves her right for having anger issues. Wiz: Right. Wait-what? Boomstick: Nevermind. Wiz: Well, Yang does have a bit of an anger issue. It's what caused her to lose her arm in the first place, and if someone does push her anger to the absolute limit, she can become vulnerable. She also has a fairly simplistic fighting style, which can be taken advantage of. Boomstick: She's also pretty shocking when someone attacks her with a kick. Though she has gotten better at this, she still struggles with kick-based people. Wiz: Though, when all's said and done, Yang is a formidable opponent and worthy of being a part of RWBY. (Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang. Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right? Yang is hit by an apple.) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Polls Who are you rooting for? Johnny Cage Yang Xiao Long Who do you think will win? Johnny Cage Yang Xiao Long Death Battle Johnny Cage is out on the streets, setting up cameras for a big, expensive movie shot. As he's about to turn the camera on, he gets a phone call, and he groans. He pulls out his phone and turns away to answer it. Johnny: Talk to me. Johnny starts talking to somebody, 'yes's and 'no's and the occasional laugh is all that Cage says during this. Not too far away, Yang Xiao Long is riding her motorcycle Bumblebee around town. She quickly turns a corner and sees a bunch of cameras poised in a position. Yang yells and jumps off Bumblebee, she lands on her feet, but winces as Bumblebee crashes into the cameras, knocking them over and cracking the lenses. Johnny: No! Damn it...That cost $4000! Yang: Sorry... She tries to get Bumblebee out of the way, but Johnny pushes her away and moves the cameras. He yells in anger when he sees the cracked lenses. Yang moves closer to get Bumblebee, but Johnny Cage throws a Plasmic Bolt at the Bumblebee, destroying it. Yang: Man! Johnny: You broke something of mine, I'mma break something of yours. Angered, Yang throws a punch, which Johnny blocks. He Shadow Kicks Yang, sending her sprawling onto the floor, but she quickly gets to her feet and into a fighting stance. Johnny: You asked for it. '' ''Yang: Let's go! Johnny: Okay, don't worry. I'll try to avoid the face! Johnny throws a Plasmic Bolt at Yang, who dives to avoid it. She runs up to Johnny and starts to punch him, but he manages to block the attacks. He knees Yang in the stomach and kicks her side, before Shadow Uppercutting her into the air. Johnny: Miss, you're in for a surprise! Yang activates her Ember Celica and fires two shots at Johnny, which forces him backwards. Johnny backflips to his feet. Johnny: Okay, wasn't expecting that. Yang rushes forward to deliver a high-speed beatdown to Johnny, she punches his face and activates her Ember Celica and fires another bolt at Johnny, she then attacks with her cybernetic arm, which Johnny counters by Shadow Kicking. Johnny rushes forward and jumps into the air, he punches Yang in the face and Shadow Kicks her, before rushing forward and delivering a beatdown on her. He headbutts Yang twice and Shadow Kicks her into an office building, breaking the windows. Yang: Ow...I thought you'd said you'd avoid the face! Johnny: I said I'd try. Yang gets to her feet, the cuts in her back which were made by the shattering glass heals quickly, thanks to her aura. Yang gets into a stance, and Johnny throws his shades at Yang, which explode and push her across the room, next to a stairwell. Johnny flips onto an office desk and throws Plasmic Bolts at Yang, forcing her to go upstairs. Johnny: Alright, let's take things up a notch! Johnny rushes up the stairs to the third floor, where Yang is hiding. She activates her Ember Celica and waits. Johnny looks around and pulls out a pistol, which makes Yang gasp. Johnny quickly turns around, and with an uncharacteristic blank stare, pulls the trigger. The BANG! echoes through the room and Yang screams, she looks at her stomach, expecting to see blood, but nothing. Her aura had protected her. Johnny: Oh, you got a forcefield, huh? Johnny puts the gun away and puts on his brass knuckles, he punches Yang in the face, causing blood to spurt out her mouth. Johnny punches her in the gut and Shadow Kicks her away. Yang flips onto her feet and fires a few more blasts of Kinetic energy with her Ember Celica, which forces Johnny across an office desk and into a wall. Yang's strength was boosted from the attacks, and she rushes in for an attack. Johnny widens his eyes and quickly does the splits. Yang: Woah! Johnny does the Nut Punch, which hurt Yang, but not to the extent that it would hurt a male character. Instead, Yang looks offended instead of hurt and Johnny quickly realises his mistake. Yang: Did you just try to-Who-What? Johnny: Ha! Oh wait, oh. Heh, heh. Yang knees Johnny in the stomach and punches him in the face, before delivering a high-speed beatdown which ends with a shot from her Ember Celica, which forces Johnny into a window, cracking it, he looks down into the streets below and gulps. Yang: Rah! Yang rushes toward Johnny and fires her Ember Celica, which pushes Johnny back and cracks the window even more. Yang: Gotcha! Yang tries to fire her Ember Celica again, but Johnny does the splits, which means the shot from the Ember Celica hits the window, which shatters it. Johnny knees Yang in the stomach and right-hooks her, spinning her around. He Flipkicks her twice, before using the Shadow Kick to send her to the other side of the room. Yang: Okay, okay, okay. You want the max-power Yang, huh? Yang's eyes begin to glow red and her hair looks like it's about to catch fire. Johnny takes a step back to look at the new development. Yang runs toward Johnny, running over tables and she jumps toward him. A fist ready to knock him out. Johnny blocks the attack and holds her arm in the air, before pulling out a bowie knife and stabbing her in the stomach twice. Yang screams in pain and Johnny Shadow Kicks her to the floor, pulling the knife out. Yang: Ah, ow, oww! She slowly gets to her feet and looks at Johnny, who's holding the bloody bowie knife. She lets out a breath of pain and rushes at Johnny, kicking him in the groin. As Johnny doubles over in pain, she elbows him in the back and fires 2 Ember Celica shots into his back. Johnny somersaults to his feet, groaning. Yang: Too much for ya? Johnny laughs and gets back into a fighting stance. Johnny: Not at all. He Shadow Uppercuts Yang into the air and fires three Plasmic Bolts into her chest, each one making her scream louder. He punches Yang in the stomach before using the Shadow Kick to knock her into the wall. Yang starts to lose consciousness, but she fires another bolt of the Ember Celica at Johnny, who manages to barely dodge it. She gets to her feet. Johnny: It's game over! Johnny rushes forward and delivers a beatdown on her. He punches her in the cheek, turning her around. Johnny Shadow Kicks her toward the cracked window. He rushes forward and punches Yang in the back of the head, making her dizzy and discombobulated. Johnny pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them over Yang's eyes, before using a Shadow Kick to send her out of the building and down into the streets below. Johnny: You got caged! The sunglasses explode, sending blood in Johnny's direction, he moves back to avoid getting the blood on him and holds his arm up in victory. Johnny: Whoo! Fatality! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah-ho-ho! How many sunglasses does he have? Wiz: Yang was certainly a great opponent for Johnny Cage, with a greater speed and tenacity. However, Johnny was just too strong for Yang's durability to take. Boomstick: Sure, Yang could take a force of up to 50 tons of TNT, but at full power, Johnny was over 5x more powerful than that. Wiz: And we know what you're thinking: He only won against Shinnok because of his Shadow powers, it's not a real test of his power! Boomstick: While his Shadow powers definitely helped during the fight, he doesn't actually use his Inner Power during the fight, he simply just fights Shinnok. If you watch the clip, you'll see that his Inner Power only activates before and after the fight. ' Wiz: And if you really consider what this means: Even if that WAS all thanks to his war cult powers, it'd still mean that he could hold his own and win against people much more powerful than him. '''Boomstick: Also, Yang's Ember Celica only held 12 shots, meaning that it was only a matter of time before she ran out of ammo, while Cage could use his Shadow powers indefinitely. ' Wiz: Not to mention that Yang's Aura can decay if attacked for long enough. Considering that neither completely outclassed the other, it's fair to say that eventually, Cage could find a way to break through and land the killing blow. 'Boomstick: Yang's anger problems also meant that she wouldn't last long. If she gets angry enough, she will eventually lose focus and become vulnerable. While Johnny Cage is more collected and more likely to take advantage of Yang's weaknesses. ' Wiz: Johnny also had more versatility. While Yang had her Aura, Semblance and Ember Celica for attack and defense, Johnny had brass knuckles, nunchuckus, knives, shadow powers, yellow clones, explosive sunglasses and much more to pull the victory off. '''Boomstick: And while Yang does have martial arts training, it's not to the extent that Johnny has, he's trained all across the world and has mastered four martial arts. Wiz: While Yang was certainly no pushover, Johnny Cage had the power, versatility, self-control and superior marital arts skills to take the win. Boomstick: Johnny had this match 'caged' from the start! Wiz: The winner is Johnny Cage. ' ' Original Soundtrack Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019